


Rewrite the Stars

by MeisterEule



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Citadel of Ricks, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Morticia Smith (OC), Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rape Recovery, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweet/Hot, Therapy, Vaginal Sex, beware of bad english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: When something gone wrong, he always fixed it. Making new ways, new options but sometimes, mistakes can't be fixed.In another dimension he could make it up to his grandson, but things didn't turn out the way he thought, when he accidentally choose an dimension where his grandson isn't like he often is and things inside his own family happened, he never thought would happen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This is my first Rick and Morty fanfiction I'm writing only in English (to be honest I've written it in German and translate it with much love and care) - but I decided to upload the English version.  
> Please keep in mind that this isn't beta read! And also that English isn't my native language, why there could possible (I'm pretty sure of it) be spelling and also grammatical mistakes! 
> 
> WELL!! To get to the point, this is the first idea I had in mind, when I started my first fanfiction to this fandom. I guess I wasn't sure if I would like to write it, but since I'm nearly done with my first ff I wanted to give this idea a try and upload it now. 
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy it and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment! Thanks for reading my work x3

Mistakes. Mistakes could be reported at best. In the best case, you would try again to get on the right track, but what if you made a mistake that you could not correct?

Rick Sanchéz was often in his life at a point where he had chosen for himself, for a selfish way, for a way that brought him benefits and he had not cared for what was left behind. With his eyes fixed on his purpose, he had ignored the pain he had inflicted on someone he really cared about.

For this reason, because of a simple and stupid mistake, he was faced with an unmitigated fact and... he reacts irrationally.

Normally, he would never have reacted so emotionally, but he couldn't change it. He was a man who did all or nothing at all, so Morty's request had been clear to him.  


"B-but .. you do not have to go Grandpa!", Summer was standing indignant between her brother and her grandfather. "Morty! Tell him you- ", she was interrupted.

"I-it .. it's okay Summer. I-I think- "the brunette cleared his throat slightly and looked into the older man's face. "I think it's good that he wants to go," he felt really taken seriously for the first time in several years. For the young student there was no option to continue like they had before. Thanks to Rick, he had not probably graduated high school in the first place and that he was going to college now was only possible thanks to his mother. Even as he did, Rick had laughed at him and Morty did not want that anymore.

Summer could not understand how one felt next to a genius who only thought of himself and for whom one really was worth nothing. When you were commanded around, shoved because you were good enough for that and you felt you were doing everything wrong. "Be-besides w-we have the opportunity to see him", this option, he held in his right hand.  


Just in case, if anything happened his grandfather had planned and built a second portal gun, they should not be without it in this dimension just because they no longer existed as a team.

"That's not the same thing! Rick say something! "Angry his sister looked at the man with the suitcase in his hand. He gave a slight shrug. "Morty is right .. i-if anything should be, then you ca-UURP-can reach me .. otherwise I don't want to stand in his way anymore", he had done that long enough.

The weak and tender smile on his grandson's lips was something he had not seen in such a long time, because it was his fault, he had taken Morty's plans for the future. "And now you want to replace us ?!", her voice grew louder.

The scientist could not resist the groaning, his granddaughter was well on the way to becoming just like him. That she did not see the pain and the problems her own brother had was almost sad because she only thought of herself and her own feelings.  


"Where I go Rick never had any real contact with his family, except with Beth over letters and a few phone calls. I can replace you as a person Summer, but you do not need to worry ... and even if I'm getting in contact with this Summer, not every Summer is like you, "his words seemed to calm her slightly, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh great .. then go!", In her place she made a turn and left the two men alone in the hallway. "Thanks, Rick," Morty's voice had gone down, he looked away. Actually he never wanted to get that far, but the gap would be good. Not seeing him, not listening and to be able to concentrate on his own life, because even his grandfather needed that. "You don't have to thank me for that .. I-I'm sorry I didn't see what it all does to you sooner", the urge to hug him again was suppressed as he pulled his portal-gun out and shot a portal towards the apartment door.

"If you need me, you know where I am. Until then," the portal break up ten seconds later, leaving the student alone in the hallway.

"You idiot..."

 


	2. Chapter #1

The little apartment where Rick D-502 had lived was almost too small for his taste, but since the version of himself preferred to walk around the citadel or do his research outside a safe garage, it have to been enough for him. At first sight, it had made a good impression, thanks to the fact that Rick had been dead for over four weeks and had not been in the apartment, so it was clean. Only dust had collected on the furniture and the few items in the fridge were now the home of some fungal cultures, besides this there was nothing to moan about.

The last letter lying in the mailbox was barely two weeks old and his daughter had to wonder why he did not answer it yet, but even for a genius he was having a hard time finding a missing mobile phone that was scattered somewhere in the universe. Nevertheless, he had to preserve the image, he wanted to take on the role of this Rick and start a new life here.

After finding the cell phone and answering the ten unanswered calls with a short text message, Beth seemed to be pleased.

Coming from a dimension where you knew everything about your own family and now being in the situation you had not seen your own daughter for over 21 years was strange. The last time Rick had seen Beth was, when she was pregnant the second time with Morty, but if the boy was all right and how he had developed in this dimension – he didn't know.

The same thing goes for Summer, in the letters his daughter was always very restrained and on calls it seemed to be similar. Either she was extremely busy or she had simply given up the hope that Rick would ever meet her again personally. Anyway, he wanted to change that. Not from one day to the next and certainly not unconsidered, but he wanted to re-establish contact with his grandchildren. Maybe out of habit or because he wanted to make it right this time. He messed it up with his Morty, hurt him and made his life a hell for seven years – but here he had a chance to do better. The only problem was, that for once in his life the scientist did not know how to do this without falling completely out of the role he had played before.

The first thing he did, however, was to take care of the contents of the refrigerator, just thinking about it and standing around in his new home would not get him anywhere. Life had to go on somehow, for those left behind in his old home dimension and for him in this dimension as well. Why not start with the important and basic things like eating and drinking? His right hand pulled the flask out of his pocket, felt how light the metal vessel felt and he opened it to take the last sip. Well, then shopping was the best thing to start with. Without proper alcohol in the house he could just jump out of the window. He would take care of the dust and getting fresh air in the flat after that, but he did not intend to wiping dust, because he would not spend too much time here anyway.  
  


An hour later he stood with a paper bag in his hand again in the corridor of the unfamiliar apartment, briefly oriented and began to move towards the kitchen. Halfway down the cell phone in his pocket began to vibrate, playing an annoying, loud beeping sound that made him pucker his face.

Who on earth was bugging him now? It was just half past eight in the morning. To get his scotch, he had to use the portal gun to get to Europe because they could not buy alcohol at the time in the united states. The kitchen door was pushed open with the right foot, the paper bag placed on the small table and the annoying object immediately pulled out of his pocket. When he read the name on the display, he briefly stopped, Rick felt his heart beat faster and it cost the old man more than he thought to pick up.

"Beth, what's up?", How else should he contact if he had never spoken with this version of his daughter?

"Dad... thank god," the voice on the other end on the line sounded more than relieved to hear his voice. The hectic breathing, the aftertaste of relief, made him hesitate and he waited until the woman had sorted herself out. "I-I .. I need you," with each word she became quieter.

It was purely intuitive that he pulled his most-used invention from the pocket of his white lab coat, but he did not even know where he wanted to go. The address on the letters did not match the address where Beth and Jerry used to live in his original dimension and how did he know if she was there anyway?

"What happened?", He stifled a burp, he could hear deep and heavy breathing and suspect the whimper, which his daughter oppressed.

"M-Morty ... S-she," the scientist blinked several times. She? Had Beth just used his grandson's name with a female pronoun? "Morty's in the hospital .. S-summer called me .. D-dad i do not know .. w-what I'm supposed to do", so much information in such a short time was fierce even for a genius. The fact that there was the possibility in some dimensions Morty was a girl was not what made him so startled. What made him so startled was how she talked to him, as if there was more behind it, something Beth had never told him.

“Calm down sweetheart .. where are you?", He could hear a pitiful sob, as if he had just told her something she never heard before.

"H-home .. I-is-this really okay for you D-Dad? I do not want to interfere your research.. b-but .. god .. I-I'm so sorry, " he shook his head. Whatever it was, it was not just the fact that his granddaughter was in a hospital.

"Give me five minutes, I'm almost there," this time he heard the person on the other end completely silent. She seemed to be thinking about what exactly he had said and how he meant it. After all, his apartment was a good 170 miles apart from her home. "H-how .. do you want to be here so fast?", The person in question could not resist a faint grin. "You will see it soon, 'kay? See you in a few minutes," this time he did not wait for her answer and hung up on his own, because he did not want to lose anymore time.

A queasy and strange feeling spread through his stomach, a feeling he had not felt for a long time, mixed with a hint of concern that he was not just about his daughter, who seemed more than helpless, but also facing Morty. An uneasy feeling, a intuition that his daughter hid more than he had expected, but how could it be and different if her own father had not be there for her?

Packing the shopping stuff in the fridge, refilled his flask, Rick had managed it to stand in front of her house in less than five minutes. An apartment block, with at least eight apartments. How did she manage to keep so much secret from her father? When had her life change so drastically?

It took a little to find the name on the bell sign, he pressed it and closed his eyes for a moment. There was nothing, the door did not move, nothing happened at the intercom, but it did not bother him. It seemed to have cost her a great deal of effort to call him and ask for help, even if she had got some questions on her mind right now.

With a quick flick of his hand, he brought the flask back out and took a long sip, his blue eyes watching as the door opened in front of him, revealing a familiar face. The dark circles under her eyes said enough, her hair looked disheveled and tied up in a ponytail with a hair band and she wore a brown knit cardigan over the usual red t-shirt.  


"Dad ..", without hesitating, she hugged the taller one, who also hugged her tightly. Although he had held Beth from his dimension yesterday to say goodbye, this was a whole new encounter and experience. With each mistakes you became more canny, even if he did not like the emotions that came with it, because they made someone vulnerable and that was the last thing he wanted to be.

For a moment, he wondered how she must felt when she wasn't been able to hug her father for over 21 years, but the reaction followed immediately. The faint trembling that shook her body, and he could hear the faltering and heavy breathing and knew that she was crying. The blonde had a lot of catching up to do and the same goes for Rick.

"T-Thank you for being here ... W-we need-", she hesitantly managed to distance herself from him. Her hand searched the pocket of her cardigan for a slip of paper. "T-to the hospital .. Morty was brought in early this morning, b-but I had night shift," her fingers holding the little piece of paper trembling. Without asking, the scientist took it, looked at the address and nodded slightly.  
"Where is your car?”

 

**TBC**

 


	3. Chapter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone x3 Hopefully you're enjoying this story so far!  
> With this chapter a bit more of the plot is coming, it's getting way much more intense in the later chapters, I'm sorry for keeping you wait though! xD

The silence in the small car was so heavy it was almost literally possible to grab it as the scientist cleared his throat and looked from the corner of his eye at Beth.

"What happened? You .. you never- " the older man belched softly as he turned his eyes away at the street again. "Never mentioned that you moved out of the house. I o-only get it by the different address", the older one wanted to know what's going on. There was something wrong, that his own daughter - or rather the original Rick's - had so much to hid and did not dare to tell him. This feeling was terrifying.

"I ... god dad .. I-I ..", the subject seemed to be much more profound than  he thought. He realized that she was searching for the right words, but her cell phone intervened. Beth had not brought a cheap car, the small indicator in the middle of the dashboard lit up, showing the name 'Summer' in large letters and her number. Purely out of reflex, the blonde pick up. 

"What's up?", Rick realized that she had to pull herself together, trying not to show the weakness she had shown him before his granddaughter and her own daughter.

“What took you so long?! God damn mum! The doctor has asked for you a few times already... the psychologist is also here", the man in the round did not understand a single word. Everything was still a mystery to him, but science often brought that with it, so he wanted to get at the mystery itself.

"Sorry, I'm on my way ... but I'm-" she hesitated for a moment before she took a deep breath. "I'm not coming alone."

The interlocutor fell silent, she seemed to think about what exactly her mother had just said before she started to speak. "Who's coming with you then?", It seemed Jerry was not a big part of the family anymore, unfortunately he had not researched far enough to know what role he played here.

"Your grandfather," the mood between the two women was also inflicting on him, Rick took a deep breath, thereby preventing another burp. "Grandpa Rick?" She seemed more than confused. Did his grandchildren even know how little contact he had with their mother? 

"Why all of the sudden? You ... you never thought it was necessary to tell him what's going on, did you?", The blue eyes looked skeptically at the screen as if he wanted to look at Summer. 

"Summer, we don't need to talk about this over the phone right now," her mother interfered immediately, raising more questions for him.  
"What? Is he listening? Seriously Mum? You really didn't tell him why you and Jerry are no longer married?! And what he did to our family?!" She grew louder with each word, but tried to control herself. "Summer!"

"Oh, don't you dare! I'll bet if he had known this guy was abusing his own daughter, he wouldn't been away all those years and helped us out", the scientist almost hit the brakes, trying to concentrate on the traffic, but the words of the young woman felt almost surreal.

"He did what?", Rick couldn't hold back anymore. Briefly he turned his head to his daughter, which lowered her head immediately and he could see her guilty feelings, heard his granddaughter snorting at the other end of the line.

"You've heard right .. and hi. Damn Mum, how could you keep it from him? We might have needed him ... Morty would have needed him", more and more the assumptions in his head became linked, becoming a picture he didn't like.

"Summer .. don't be so hard on your mother. I wasn't the best dad either, but .. I'm here for you now, okay? We'll be at the hospital in about fifteen minutes ", the person in the passenger seat began to tremble. Although he had experienced a lot of shit and often felt bad especially when he thought back of his Morty, but seeing her suffered from the fact that the man she trusted, abused her and also his own child was way painfuller than he thought. 

"'M sorry, I.. understand, see you soon and thanks Grandpa, "she ended the call. When her name disappeared on the display, he heard the whimpering, could see from the corner of his eye that Beth held her right hand over her mouth and let the pressure take over, she started to cry. 

The hand that was still on the circuit moved on to her knee, he gently squeezed it and made a soft sigh. "We make all mistakes darling .. I'm sorry that-", he pinched one eye for a moment. "That I wasn't there for you and the girls", it was increasingly difficult for him to understand D-502. Even if he was a self-centered scientist, he often thought that his family was important to him. Although he didn't always decide properly, didn't know how to handle things from time to time and made mistakes that hurt the people surrounding him. In the end he would never let his own daughter down, including her children and even Jerry - as in his home dimension. 

Now he would change it here and would rather be there for them a little late than not at all.

 

The door to the hospital opened automatically as the blonde took the first step into the building, followed by her father and she walked purposefully to the reception. 

"Excuse me," the little woman behind the counter looked at her, a soft smile on her face. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"My daughter ... Morticia Smith, where do I find her?", The woman turned to the computer screen and typed something in briefly. The older man looked around suspiciously, his hands in his pockets. Hospitals had never been his favorites, no matter how you turn it, Rick was avoiding such places by taking care of himself, but his granddaughter doesn't seem to have the same luck. 

"She's on the third floor, room number 312. Her sister is with her and the doctor upstairs can give you more specific information." Not a second did the smile fade and Beth nodded.

"Thank you," again she started to move and Rick joined her, the two came to a halt in front of the elevator as he pushed the button. "Dad .. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you anything", the topic was probably just as heavy for her as the debt for her daughter. 

“From the beginning you said I shouldn't go out with him, you said he wasn't no good... and then he has ...", she felt the hand on her shoulder and looked up at him. The soft smile on his face calmed her, suppressing the tears that would come up again.

"You can't help w-ha-UURP-at he did to her, but you can help Morty getting better," his words did not miss their purpose. The relief in her face was clear and that was enough. Of course she was feeling bad, Summer certainly was also feeling bad for her sister, but the person who was suffering the most was Morty.

That he came from a dimension in which his grandson had suffered so much because of him and he was now thrown in here, to be a part of Morty's life so she could be happy again was almost touched with something that would call itself fate. But of course as a scientist he didn't believe in such things. Bad research was the only reason that he was part of a family drama.

"Thanks Dad ... I'm just so overwhelmed. I offer myself to her so often, when she needs someone, something .. but in the last years she is withdrawing more and more", neither she nor he were psychologists. And to be honest, the older one did not take these types of doctors seriously, even if they would really help people feeling and getting better. Even this wasn't because of the therapist themselves, rather it was the fact that they were unattached. They weren't a part of the situation from their patients, they were outsiders and therefore it was easier for people to open up to them and talk to. 

Beth pressed the button with the big three, the door closed behind them and she sighed loudly again. "It's been six years since Jerry's in jail and Morty has recently visited a therapist ... Summer is as frustrated as I am because we can't get near her anymore." He listened attentively to her words.

Six years? If he ever saw Jerry, he would make sure he spent the longest part of his life alive. His younger granddaughter should now be 21 years old, that means, he had abused his underage daughter and the way Summer had spoken about it was certainly not just once.

"Dad... could you .. maybe talk to her? Morty has no relation to you, maybe it's easier because you don't know her the way as we do? Because you weren't ... there? ", His gaze focused on the younger one beside him.

"Do you think I'm the right one for this?? I was not there for years .. a-and my habits are-" he belched softly and grinned weakly. "Not the best sweetheart", he carried a sense of insecurity with him. Of course he would help if he could, but he didn't want to mess up the life of a version of his grandson any more than it already has been. 

"You wouldn't just help me out," as the elevator came to a halt it was her to step outside first. She looked around for a moment and then went to the left, behind the glass door she could already see her eldest daughter with two other women.

 


	4. Chapter #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading this fanfiction and your sweet feedback x3

"Mum!" The redhead turned around as the door opened. As angry as Summer had been on the phone, she wasn't anymore, on the contrary. Rarely was she so happy to see her mother, briefly she hugged the blonde before her eyes turned to Rick.

"You have changed quite a bit to be honest, you look way older than in the photo I have at home" the mono brow jerked slightly and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that a compliment?", She answered with a giggle, before she embraced him cheekily and unasked.

"It's nice that you're here," so warmly welcomed by his otherwise stubborn granddaughter felt good. A sign that he had decided, despite the circumstances, for the right dimension. "You just need to call .. then I'll be there," even if it was a bit late now.

"Mrs. Smith, " the attention was drawn to the two women still standing in front of the door. A slightly younger woman in a white coat who clearly was the attending doctor and an elderly lady wearing a black coat and underneath was the hem of a skirt, followed by nylon pantyhose and black flat shoes. His gaze caught on to the older woman, who looked at him with an obscure look before she fixed herself on his daughter, who was the first to go to the two, behind her Summer and Rick followed.

"Morticia was brought in early this morning at four o'clock, she has a severe alcohol intoxication, as the first emergency measure, we had done the gastric lavage. Her condition is stable, but the tablets she got from her psychologist should not be taken in combination with alcohol. "She had only briefly looked to Beth before she looked at the paper in her hand.

"She should not actually take any pills. Why did you prescribe your new one ?! ", snappy was Summer's comment, which was skilfully ignored by the asked one.

"In addition, we have added a variety of vitamins and other nutrients. I know that your daughter isn't a child anymore, but this is the third time in five weeks that she is here.. ", she continued.

The three relatives could hear the hidden message in their words more than clearly and it was up to her mother to speak up. "Excuse me? Do you think Morty should be sent to a clinic? ", As angry as her eldest daughter, she looked at the therapist.

"Mrs. Smith .. you musn't get me wrong, "she cleared her throat, wanting to defend her advice she'd previously shared with the doctor.

"Morty is in a difficult phase right now. You even know how much overcoming it cost her to make an appointment with me at all and we make only small, barely noticeable progress, because all her fears, self-doubts and worries lead so deep. My only suggestion was to keep an eye on her so that she would not burden herself too much and her body, "the scientist had to hold back.

In his view this woman was trying to earn a quick buck. This woman took advantage of the mental state of strangers, made them dependent with tablets, although these had no positive effect on the body - only the patient told themselves that it would help somehow.

"Excuse me," Rick rubbed his forehead with the index and middle fingers of his right hand. "You want to tell me that my granddaughter sh-should go in a closed psychiatry? You want to lock her up because you think that would help her? To take the freedom she needs to handle such things?", with his unexpectedly interfered, he drew everyone's attention on himself.

"Are you the father of Mrs. Smith?", Her gaze became questioning and he nodded. "That' righzt. I'm a scientist and until an hour ago I didn't even know exactly what had happened in this family, but- "a loud sigh left his throat. How could she come up with such an idea? As progressive as their world was, they still believed it would help to imprison people to help them?

"I'm sure she doesn't belong in a room where she's let out for dinner three times a day, is pumped full of chemicals and has to attend small group sessions to regain her health back," his words immediately met with displeasure. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly and she shook her head weakly.

"We do not lock her up .. we want to help her, but-"

"Help! As if .. that's why they give her those fucking pills that do absolutely nothing. It's more in those that makes you sick than it makes you healthier! Or are you not familiar with the ingredients? "The redhead intervened.

"Summer, I know you're worried about your sister.. but the pills are helping her. Morticia is old enough to decide if she wants to take them or not." Summer whirled around with a soft 'Hmph' and crossed her arms.

"Could we see her now?" Beth's tension increased from second to second, even though the situation had been defused. Her daughter was in there, for the third time in just five weeks and needed no physically help but mentally.

"Ehm .. if I could make a suggestion," Rick could guess the answer of his daughter and granddaughter as the therapist spoke again. "Mister .. eh-"

"Sanchéz, Rick Sanchéz", the expression in his eyes was emotionless as the blue looked at the other's face again. "I would like to take you inside before you go to see Morticia Mrs. Smith", not a stupid attempt. Of course, he didn't appreciate the work of psychologists, not a bit, but the idea of putting a stranger in the situation who still had a great chance of being accepted by her because he was part of the family was not so stupid at all. The human brain was unpredictable, rationally unreachable for him and if just one acted incorrectly in such a moment, it may have unforeseen consequences.

"Would you?", Summer turned to him and he looked at her first, before he looked over to his daughter. “Is that okay for you Beth?" Without her blessing, he did not want to anticipate anything. The young woman behind that door had make enough bad experiences with men in her life, even without knowing exactly what had happened and how long she had suffered.

"Sure dad, go ahead," the approval was enough.

Unintentionally, the older one suddenly felt his heart beating faster, with each step it's getting worse, he was getting nervous about the person he had abandoned in the last dimension, but his poker face did not betray him.

Without saying another word, the psychologist opened the door to the single room and got ahead, followed by the scientist and he closed the door behind him.

 

Quiet music held through the room, the window brought in a slight breeze and he could already hear the soft, female voice that sang the lyrics weakly and almost inaudibly.

"Morticia", on purpose he remained in secret while the woman went forward and stopped about three feet in front of him at the end of the bed. "Your mom's outside," Rick could imagine what look Morty showed her now, if she was just a little bit like his original Morty.

"And... what is she doing outside?", The soft and faint voice sounded alien, yet familiar and leave a strange and comforting feeling for him. So unusual different than usual.

"Your mother brought someone who would like to meet you. You don't know him personally, but I thought you would like to meet him, too,” she suddenly seemed uncertain. Where was the conviction of just putting his granddaughter in a psychiatry?

“Who?”

Rick felt it was his cue now, it did not take many steps and he could also look at the person in the hospital bed who was looking at him as well. The brown flashed briefly, she tilted her head slightly and grimaced. "I ... do not know exactly-", hesitantly she looked at him.

"W-who .. you are?”

He would never forget that look again. It was exactly the same look Morty had given him when he had stood at their door with perfected facts and had pushed himself into their lives, the only difference was that he wanted to do it right this time.

"I'll leave you alone", only briefly did the brown look after her before she looked at Rick again and started to smile uncertainly. She expected an answer and he was not sure how to. Outwardly, the young woman in the bed did not give him the impression that she had a mental health problem, but the fact that she was in that bed because of alcohol poisoning said something else.

"Your granddad Rick, Beth's father," she did not look away for a second as he approached and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "And you're Morticia .. or rather Morty as I've heard?", A grin laid on his lips.

 


	5. Chapter #4

The cogs in her head that began to move, the stories she had heard, and the excuse her mother had told over and over again when she had asked questions about her grandfather. "M-Morty .. yes, that's enough..", she admitted quietly and felt how a fine blush on her cheeks. She suddenly became nervous, pulling her lower lip between her incisors and nibbling gently on it. Morty felt her heart beating faster, looking sheepishly at the white blanket over her legs. Silence reigned between them until the older one involuntarily had to belch, immediately he felt the penetrating gaze and almost at the same time heard the laughter of the younger one. 

"W-where .. where have you been all those years? I-if .. I may ask? "Again she dared not look up, but she felt the others gaze more than clearly.

"We-well ..", Rick rolled his leg over the other, leaned back and let his eyes wander through the small room. "I am a scie-scientist, I travel a lot. Your mother didn't tell me much about yo-UUURP-your life," the words were not lied, but they did not seem to be enough.

"What actually are you doing? D-do you invent meaningful things?" The question elicited a chuckle and he pulled the portal gun out of his pocket.

"A-are you hungry?"

His unintentionally change of themes made sure that his blue eyes could see in the bright brown, the question marks in them were getting bigger. "Excuse me?"

"If you're hungry Morty ... I assume, if-if they've flushed your st-stomach," her eyes became more questioning. "I-I'm not sure, i-if I'm allowed to eat anything by no-now", was the small-sounding answer, she got another laugh from the other.

"Do you really care?", The fine grin was the right answer. Whether this was just the right idea, he did not know about the instructions of the doctor, so he could confidently forget about it, right?

"I-I ... I would like something sweet," his interlocutor said quietly, watching the invention in his right hand. Her grandfather rose from his seat and briefly turned a little on the regulator of the dimension pistol and shot open a portal.

"W-woah .. w-what-"

"I'll be right back," and he was gone.

Fascinating and skeptical she eyed the place where the portal had disappeared, along with her grandfather and Morticia was about to get up to get someone in when another green portal opened.

A small bag in his left hand, with the other he put the portal gun back in the pocket of his coat and came over to her. "Here," he put the bag on the bed. Stump he took a seat next to her, now it was time to watch her.

Hesitantly, the brunette reached out her hands, grabbed the bag and crackled the paper as her fingers searched for the opening and tried to see what the other had brought. "What ..?", Her head went awry.

Gently, two fingers pulled at the cardboard on which lay an oblong piece of biscuit, which came out piece by piece. Instantly the eyes of the younger ones widened, the sweet smell rose in her nose and her stomach made a soft sound.

"H-how .. did you do that?", As perplexed as Morty had first looked at the Eclair in her hands, she turned her gaze to her grandfather. The scene before his eyes had been more than sweet, how childlike she was behaving said so much more than you could imagine.

"My invention," Rick re-revealed the portal gun. "You're a-UURP-asked if I invent something meaningful."

His answer did not seem to satisfy her. "B-but .. y-you .. just disappeared," she blinked several times as the older one leaned forward. He nudged her forehead gently with his index finger and earned a low grunt.

"With the portal gun, I can go to any place in this world," he leaned back. "No, even in the universe."

If she had not seen it with her own eyes, she would call him crazy. Clearly. More than just that. "Don't you want to eat?"

She looked again at the Eclair and decided to do her stomach a favor, even if she should wait, according to medical instructions. She took the first bite tentatively, but the next one hurriedly followed, and she sighed pleasantly, sinking back against her pillows.

"W-where have you been the last few years ... th-that would have spared me some bad food", he had to smile contentedly. "Morty ... w-what happened last night?", His question brought the young woman to a halt, but she still insisted on putting the rest of the dessert in her mouth.

"You ... wo-won't.. just disappear, won't you?", The question was so quietly set, she crumpled the bag with both hands and let the ball lie on the blanket. "Yo-you know .. I .. don't-don't want to worry Summer or Mum so much, but ... in certain situations-" a loud and frustrated sigh escaped the younger.

"My body just make things all alone ... ridiculous, right?" She bit her lower lip nervously.

"M-my 'boyfriend' broke up yesterday with me, because I didn't want to have sex with him. Somehow I felt like drinking.. and just forgot about the ta-tablets ", for that she had never met him, she seemed to have the same familiarity as he did.

"Why are you taking-", the mono brow pulled tight as he leaned his arms against his thigh and studied her intently. "Such cr-UUURP-crap?” She did not seem to like the question.

"You just sound like Summer," pouting, she looked at him. "I-I don't know either. So-somehow it gi-gives me support...", her gaze lowered sadly.

“Support you're missing?", Rick had hit the mark. His granddaughter hesitated, looking back at him with tears in her eyes. "I-I, I'm so...bro-broken ..", a slight shake of his head answered her. The scientist slid closer to the bed, wanting to show her at least for the moment that she was not completely alone with herself and her thoughts.

"No-nobody understands me.. everyone thinks they have to bring me sympathy. For years, but.. I.. I...", firmly clawing her fingers in the white blanket. "I-I ... just don't wanna be alone. I-I would like someone who .. is just there, if-if I need them," tears ran down his pale cheeks.

The heat on her right hand caused Morticia to flinch, involuntarily a whimper left her and her head sagged further down. "G-God.. th-that's so selfish, but- I'm- I can't do this all alone ... I can't", the grip on her hand tightened.

"You're not alone anymore Morty", two desperate and uncertain looking iris looked into the blue ones. "If you want .. I'm here for you," somewhere inside him a voice called. Whether it was right that he was so involved in their lives, but that's actually why he had chosen a dimension like this - because he wanted to be a part of Morty's life and there wouldn't be a better way than this.

She seemed to hesitate, but nodded weakly after a few seconds.

"Pl-please .. just do-don't l-leave me..not like the others did", what exactly she meant was not clear to the older one. That her sister and her mother worried had been more than clear, but that did not mean that there was not even more behind it.

"I won't-", the scientist stopped for a moment, trying to suppress the belching. "I won't leave you alone.. promised."

 

 


	6. Chapter #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was a bit busy the last week! But I finally finished the translation of the next chapters!

That life could be so different in another dimension, Rick would never have expected that. He calculated a lot to have solutions ready at all times, but Morticia and her life was a completely different world. To the delight of his daughter and granddaughters, he had unceremoniously sought a new apartment, which was close to his family and to save them the time to get over.

Nevertheless he was nervous, when he had dealt with his grandson quite differently, because he could not handle it that way. To hear the whole story, not from his granddaughter but from Beth, was unbelievable. Rick did not often miss words, but at that moment he had nothing to come up with, he couldn't say anything. His own daughter made such reproaches, because the producer of her children had abuse one of these children and she hadn't believed it.

Hearing something from Morty herself was more difficult. Just a little had she told him about the subject, but what to conclude was that the Younger just made all these exhausting conversations with her therapist and had to fetch everything again, whether she wanted or not.

The peak of the whole situation could only be outdone with the audacity which Jerry has against his daughter. Several letters had send to Beth, he was trying to make all things right , but was he even aware of the consequences of his actions?

That he had made his own daughter's life so difficult that at the beginning of her twenties she didn't even have a graduation? In some ways he had to think of himself, of what he had done to his own grandson, but to raise his hand against him or to physically abuse him - against his will - wouldn't have crossed his mind.

What was this asshole even thinking? That his daughter would forgive him? Just because he 'tried'? The reaction of the younger ones of the sisters spoke volumes as she had torn the letter, thrown it in the trash and had sworn never to meet this man again in person. No matter how many years would pass, as long as Rick would be with her, he would make that possible. Thanks to some inventions and research, he no longer had to deal with aging.

Colorful images played on the screen, bored, the blue iris looked at the figures, yet he didn't pursue the content. Nevertheless, his mind didn't want to let him sleep, sleep had become redundant as well through enough research and things he could take to keep himself awake. In addition, the unrest he had was because his youngest granddaughter wanted to call a few hours ago, but hadn't done so, even though it was already close to two in the morning.  
  


Annoyed, he picked up the phone with his left hand, which had been on the sofa until then, and unlocked the screen, seemingly playing coincidence. Suddenly the name of his older granddaughter appeared on the display, with his thumb he touched the green receiver and held the device to his ear.

"W-what's up?", again he looked to the TV and leaned forward to grab the glass with his scotch. "Is Morty with you?", She sounded upset, worried and at the same time so annoyed.

The questioned person grimaced, he had already suspected what had happened and why she called him first of all.

"No, she's not-UUURP-not", as always he wanted to get the most information out. An annoyed and loud sigh followed.

“God.. she pisses me off right now,” her sister grumbled into the phone. “Could you call her?”, he could but he didn't want to. In the last few weeks he had noticed one thing and that was the fact that when Morty wasn't available, she didn't want to be available.

“What even ha-UUUURP-happened?” If he should suddenly call her he wanted to know why.

“We were arguing... I didn't want her to go drinking with Jessica and the others after work but as allways, she completely ignored me,” that old topic.

Rick became bitterly aware that his granddaughter had an alcohol problem, because even if she didn't drink every day, at the weekend she get wasted so often that she needed his help not to return to the hospital, but normally she reported before it, so he could prepare for it.

"Alright .. I'll call her ri-UUURP-right away, ok? Don't worry, sweetie"a relieved tone resounded through the phone. "Thanks Grandpa, I think without you we would be really lost... You really have good relation to her”, which mostly was becauce he could totally understand her problem with alcohol and being alone as well.

Summer was the one who ended the call, getting the older one to open the phone book on his cellphone, but again he did not get far.  
  


The name of the person he was about to call appeared and Rick could not help but grin slightly, again he pressed his thumb to the green receiver and he led the phone to his ear.

"Hey," it was bitter silence that answered him, the quiet and even breathing was evidence enough that the caller was on the line. "What's wrong princess ?", A faint and quiet chuckle was heard.  
“Co-could you... come over?”, that he could was not the question. "Where are you Morty?", The question seemed to disturb her, but she made another giggle. Someone had worked hard and get a little too much.

“A good question... I-I don't even know.. h-how the street is ca-called”, he rolled his eyes. Why did she make their life so difficult? “Gi-Give me a minute.. I'm on my -UUURP- way, okay?”, In such a short time she cost him so much nerves. If he was not a scientist, she now would have more than just a small problem, but now and then the older one got the feeling that she deliberately took advantage of it.

“Thanks Rick,” yet again. This naughty brat, while she was no longer twelve but already 21 and she wrapped him so easily around her finger.

It did not take long, a few different apps he opened on the phone and already had the location where the younger was and he brought himself straight to her with his portal-gun.

 

Cold wind greeted him at first when the green portal closed behind him, the sound of water was clearly audible and mingled with soft music and a familiar voice that hummed softly. The brunette was sitting behind a bridge railing, her legs dangling and her eyes fixed on the river, holding a glass bottle in her right hand. The label was not recognizable in the dark but Rick did not have to read it to know that she was still drinking alcohol.

"That's dangerous," the smaller body flinched weakly as the voice suddenly appeared. She turned her head to one side and smiled softly, tapping her right hand on the seat beside her. She had to verbally not pronounce the invitation, so he climbed over the metal and took the seat next to her. "W-what are you doing here?"

He accepted the next invitation, grabbed the bottleneck and took a long drink, but kept it in his hand.

“I ju-just wanted to get away,” her gaze was directed forward. “Jessica tr-tried to pair me with some-someone again,” the annoyed sigh that followed made Rick grin.

“G-guys of my age are so... so,” she was missing the right word.

“Inexperienced? Stupid?,” he earned a laugh for his suggestions and leaned back against the cold metal. “Di-did you ever have a relationship with an ol-UUURP-older man?” amused the scientist watched the red that crept on her cheeks.

“W-what do you understand by.. re-relationship? I-I,”she got nervous. As much time as they had spent in such a short time he noticed immediately when her mood changed and with what he made her nervous or embarrassed.

“I... h-had never.. we-well.. I-I,” now it was him to clear his throat and he felt a slight heat that rose in his face. Whether it was the fact that she just told him that she never had consensual sex or if it came from the alcohol, he didn't know.

“It's not all about sex Morty,” his words didn't seem to make it any better. Without asking, she reached for the bottle and took a long drink from it and looked at him.   
“M-my oldest bo-boyfriend was.. mid 50?” it was barely audible and his ears twitched slightly at her answer.

Not that Rick did not expect it, because of certain things you developed certain preferences, even to process things subconscious, but he would be the last to teach his granddaughter.

“A-and.. older men.. th-they don't care about sex... that's much more enjoyable. I-I was du-dumped three times because I didn't want to have sex,” the reason why she had withheld from these guys was nothing she needed to tell him. But the frustration of such relationships was more than understandable, which is why Rick didn't like such relationships. Sex was just a physical act and feelings like love or intimacy had nothing to do with a relationship because such feelings came and go - besides, these were only things that you felt because your own mind wanted it and the brain expressed such sympathy in some way.

“Do you think.. it's a bad thing th-that I've tried to kill myself?”, This extreme and unexpected topic change made the monobrow rise and he turned his head to her. "Should I?"

 


	7. Chapter #6

He could hear the soft giggle before the young woman next to him leaned against his shoulder and made a pleasant sound. "No .. you should not," she answered his question and continued to look at the river.

"Believe me .. th-the uni- UUURP-universe was not on-only unfair to you sweetie. I also had that thought on my mind several times before," normally he should not encourage her, but why should he lie? The scientist knew how it felt to be deep down, that you saw no other way out, even if that didn't speak for science itself, but also Rick Sanchéz was only human.

"Th-then I'm not all-alone," her statement made him ponder. The older one had been wondering for a week if he should be honest with her, if it would be better to lie to Morticia, but just then he decided for the truth.

"I'd like to show you so-UURP-something. Would you come with me?", He felt the look and noticed how she straightened up again. She put the bottle down next to her and reached for her cell phone. "Sure, whatever you have in mind, I-I'm in it!", He did not need more.

With his help, the brunette managed to get over the parapet without falling and she tapped off her skirt, stowed the cell phone in her small purse and threw it over her shoulder.

"Where do w-we go?", Her eyes were a little uncertain as he shot open the portal and turned around to her. "I want to be honest with you," his words caused so much confusion. Nevertheless, she followed him on his foot as he went through and behind her the portal closed immediately with a soft noise. Big brown eyes looked around instantly when they reached their destination.  
  


A bright place, tall buildings rose and it all looked more than futuristic, almost like a science fiction movie. The fact what caused her to be completely confused was, that around her were people walking that looked just like her grandfather, most of them with a young man who looked more like her than she wanted to admit it.

"W-where .. are we?", She reflexively approached him, grabbed his right arm and held him tight. "Morty, we're in the citadel of Rick's", still confused, she looked around. There were really only people walking around that looked like him. “B-but.. I-I'm- I don't understand,” that he just brought her here was really mean.

Slowly her grandpa started to move and she followed him immediately, but dared not let go of his arm. "Morty .. Th-thanks to the portal gun i-it's possible for me .. and also all the other people here, to travel through different dimensions," he began to explain and come to a stand in the middle of, what looks to be like, a big plaza.

"In most of the dimensions, though, you're a boy, so my grandson," he looked down at her and could see the confusion, but also the curiosity in her gaze. "Oh .. th-that's why .. so many are here .." she stated softly.

"And ... Originally, I'm not out of your dimension," he was still looking at the younger. His last statement seemed to start moving some wheels in her head, the alcohol was completely banned from one second to the next, and the color in her face was getting less. "Y-You-" the grip on his arm released.

The quintessence, what he wanted to say, she understood and she didn't know what she should or could say. "You're not my grandfather." She said what the other just had said to her through the flower.

"Not biologically, no," Morty shook her head slightly. "B-but .. w-what .. what's wi-with your family?", She seemed to be looking for an answer in his eyes.

“I made some mistakes.. Morty asked me to le-leave him and that's what I did,” she did not understand. How could he explain to her in such a short time that he was the biggest asshole in the universe, when she looked up to him and won him so dear in such a short time?

"Ri-Rick .. I-" her thoughts were so mixed up, but she did not get any further. Unexpectedly, it was a hand that completely disconcerted her, another man who looked like Rick turning her around and looking closely at the young woman.

"Woah, hi there sweetie," the voice sounded similar, but except for the face nothing was the same as she thought at the first glance. The broad and already disgusting grin on his face made her shiver and she was about to say something herself when it was the other one who stepped in. The hand from her shoulder was instantly released and he took a step in front of her. "Take your fingers off my granddaughter," a dangerous rumble escaped him, and Morticia herself backed away.

When so many doubts had surfaced in her, she regretted all as she realized how he stood up for her. Exactly when was the last time someone did this? That someone had freed her from such a situation without something worse had to happen? "Y-Yo..so-sorry...I did not know that she's your granddaughter", he immediately took his leave and vanished.

"Are you okay?", His hands searching his way into his pockets as he turned around. He did not get a verbal answer, he felt the smaller body pressed against his and the arms around his upper body. He felt the faint and gentle trembling that ran through her body. "Th-thank you .."

A soft smile settled on his lips and he returned the hug, hugging the younger and stroking her back. “Just because I wasn't there for him doesn't mean that I can't be there for you, right?” a soft whimper answered him and he repeated the gesture with his hand.

“Ca-can we go to you place?”

 

**xXx**

 

It has never been so difficult for the scientist to find his way in a new dimension. Rick never thought about it and except for Morty, he never explained that he was not their original Rick. But Morticia had convinced him and yet he was still warmly accepted in the family.

Only the mood between his granddaughter and himself changed slowly. As much time as they spent together, when the younger one was not working or going out with friends, that made not only him feel that way. Whenever he came closer to her than he intended, he noticed the red veil on her cheeks, the embarrassment with which she met him, and even the small but so sweet flirting attempts had not escaped him.

What did he do? She wrapped him more and more around her finger, the scientist could hardly leave them off her and needed to give her some space, but why on earth did he gave her the key to his apartment? Morty was so happy, accepted it gratefully and spent even more of her free time at his home. But he did not mitigate the situation - on the contrary.

The fact that the brunette was sneaking off her bed at night to find his closeness was a sign he should not have ignored, but her company and warmth were good.

Feelings that he should not feel, something that he had long felt for no one else spread, showed clearly that he wanted to own something he should not.

The young woman who did not know any better what she was doing, who also craved hold, warmth, and closeness just knew better than not to look at Rick. Even if they were not biologically related, for his daughter in this dimension, it would be a huge shock if he would get involved with his granddaughter, even if not much was missing and he would not be able to keep his fingers off her and make the next step.

The scientist had to do something, he had to draw a line underneath and reject it, even if it would hurt her and he didn't want that. The Elder did not make plans, but he would talk to her today if she came home after work, at least address what was going on between them and whether that was really in her interests. Until then, he still had some time, the clock in his living room showed that it was just after four and he was just about to make his way to his kitchen to get a coffee when the doorbell on his front door was pressed. Who the hell was that?

When he decided to make the coffee, he had to take a break from his experiment, but it should not last too long, but somebody else had other plans.

Several times he went through the option not to go to the door, he expected no one anyway, but Rick was by nature a little curious. So the coffee had to wait. Heavy steps kept up the hall, he turned the key in the lock and pulled the door open with a jerk, but he had not really expected the people in front of it.

He had been here for a good year now, trying to find his way and giving his new family something they did not have and getting enough back for it, but now that his own grandchildren were just standing in front of him, that came unexpectedly.

 

 


	8. Chapter #7

"Hey grandpa!", A big grin lay in Summer's face as she raised her hand to wave. "H-hey", Morty, however, was more reserved and looked at him only briefly.

“Hey yo-you two,” for a fraction of a second he did not know how to react, but that was skilfully dubbed. “Co-come on in,” not only because of politeness he made room and wanted to ask them in.

His neighbors had been seen the Summer and Morty of this dimension many times, when now suddenly people that look alike them were standing in front of his door, that would raise more than just one question.

The two followed his invitation, ran past him and stopped short in the hallway. "Just go straight through .. do you want something to drink?", Oddly enough, it did not feel any different.

No matter how much time had passed, that he had not seen the two siblings for over twelve months, the feeling of familiarity and that they still belonged to him was just there.

"Wa-water please", Morty went ahead, followed by his older sister. "For me too, please!", The elder shook his head.

Could there be a worse time than now for the two turn up here? Of course he had missed them, a lot, but his grandson's version was so scattered in his mind. Even his experiment had already failed twice.

He took two glasses and a bottle of water, as well as a cup of coffee, into the small living room where his guests had already made themselves comfortable. "How are you?", The question was put into the room as he put the things on the table and dropped onto one of the two armchairs next to the sofa.

The cup went to his mouth and took a sip, could see how his grandson was struggling and it was the elders to speak. "I'm fine, psychology studies are great", inside he rolled his eyes.

Right now he was fed up with psychologists and anyone who thought they were, the stress and trouble he had with Morticia was exhausting. The pills she was almost addicted to, like the alcohol, it was hard to get rid of it when someone at the other end told her they were good for her.

"That's wh-what you're still up to?" The woman asked grimaced. "What do you think? Of course," she grinned broadly and satisfied. Somehow it suited her as well, Summer just wanted to help people and just do it in a way that suits her well - listen and give tips ... but she clearly learned it the wrong way.

"And you?", His gaze focused on the smaller one. With a weak smile on his face the younger put the glass back on the coffee table.

“We-well..” the right hand rubbed his neck and he leaned back. “I-I've just done some jo-jobbing and now I'm working in a research institute that specializes in ne-new me-methods for healing mental and physical illness”, Morty lowered his gaze.

“Y-you know I-I didn't think much of u-uni-,” he dodged the blow of his sister. “Don't you dare!”, She grumbled loudly and wanted to hit again, but missed again.

Hearing these things was strange. It was strange for him to see that his grandson was also trying to help people, but perhaps also because of the own experience he had made. And Morty was certainly not a guy who volunteered to become a psychologist after his mother screwed it up when he was younger.

“What about you?” Summer wanted to change the subject, but not only she seemed curious. Had the two just come here to find out how his life was going?

"Well ..", the scientist leaned back. Where should he start? The two would certainly not believe a word. "The fa-family I stumbled into is ...", he was looking for the right word as he returned his gaze to his real grand kids. "Difficult."

"In what way?", The redhead was so transparent. Did she manage to talk the brunette until he volunteered to join her? Or had he not let her go without him? "Well," his left hand let go of the cup that he still balanced with his right. Thumb and forefinger rubbed weakly on the nasal bone.

“Be-Beth hadn't any contact with this Rick in persona until I showed up. For a few years just writing mails and phone calls and-” he broke off in mid-sentence as the apartment door opened.

 

Irritated, the blue eyes looked at the big clock over the door and his grandchildren looked at him questioningly. There was only one other person who had a key to his apartment and their appearance now made the situation even more difficult.

"Rick?", The female voice held up the hall and he could see the confusion in the faces of his visitors. "Hey," he replied so as not to leave her completely in the dark.

"God ... Do-don't scare me like that", he could not resist the slight grin.

The cup was placed on the small table and he looked at the two guests. "I'll be right ba-UURP-back," he deliberately kept his voice covered. The two, however, seemed to understand and remained seated and silent as he left the living room and saw his granddaughter standing in the hallway.

The braid she had made was disheveled, the bag was threw on the sideboard and she pushed her shoes aside. "Why the good mood?"

A frustrated and loud groan was the answer and she waved the letter she held in her left hand. "Therefore! God this-this country is going to hell! ", He blinked several times as she came closer and pressed the piece of paper into his hand. "What ...?", He opened the letter.

Addressed to his daughter, he just scanned the contents and shook his head in disbelief. "Is that-" he belched and ran his right hand over his eyes and through his hair. "Are they serious?"

The siblings in the living room looked at each other uncertainly, yet they could not follow the conversation, but Morty could see that his sister's soul was on the point of interfering or saying something. The conversation did not seem right for their ears, at least it made it appear.

"Well yes! I-I mean ... ", the female voice sounded so upset. She sounded so much younger than her grandfather, he had a girlfriend? Or why else did she have a key to his apartment?

"What's up whit that shit? Why-, "the audible, loud and strained breathing was not to be missed and the footsteps came closer, but they stopped just before the living room door. As if he had stopped her. “Wh-what? Have you.. d-do you have company?”Only to pursue the conversation was difficult if they wanted to understand what it was about.

"Yes, I think it would be better if-" but he did not get any further.

“W-we could a-also leave,” Morty could not and did not want to hold back. No matter who Rick was talking to, the person, the young woman, seemed to have a problem that couldn't wait. Otherwise she would not literally have fallen into the house with the door, right?

This time his interlocutor seemed confused. "Is it ... by chance ... Morty and Summer?", Again the two siblings looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Yeah, seems like they missed me,” it was a silence that spread not only in the hallway. The brown eyes the older ones looked on as if they were more than just unsure what to do. Morticia knew about the two, she knew the story and just could not understand why the two were here. Did they really missed him?

There was a hint of panic in her, the fear that he would leave and leave her alone when his grandchildren spontaneously changed their minds, but it was as if her grandfather could read minds.

"Hey ... don't pa-panic okay?", His hands went to her shoulders. "I-I'm not leaving you alone", a weak nod was her reaction. "Ca-can .. I meet th-them ..?", He knew that the question was not only addressed to himself.

Again a moment of silence followed, the guests seemed to consult. “Sure thing!” The female voice answered them immediately.

“Want a drink?” Rick looked at her questioningly. “Co-Coke please” when she had spoken her answer, he left her alone. Deep breathed the brunette before she took only a few steps and came into the field of vision of the two visitors who did not come from their dimension.  
  


Her eyes fell on the Summer, who looked so scary like her sister, but the clothes or rather the whole outfit her sister would never wear. There were probably different flavors in each dimension and that made the person on the sofa just likable, because to meet someone who was just like her older sister would have been too strange.

The brown kept on walking, hanging on to the young man who seemed somehow intimidated or reserved. The yellow shirt fits her own look, plus a pair of dark blue jeans - she wore a dark blue denim skirt. Even the sneakers were similar! She almost looked in a mirror image, though he was so different from her.

"Hi," she dared to take the first approach and tried to win a faint smile. "I-I'm .. Morticia! Or Morty .. what makes you more comfortable, "her performance seemed to cause more confusion than she had thought.

“No way” Summer could not resist the stupid comment. "You .. you are a girl!", Her brother's exclamations were more than unpleasant. “Summer co-come down,” somehow he wanted to stop her.

The stranger chuckled softly, raising her hand. “It's al-alright.. I-I reacted similarly when Ri-Rick told me I'm a boy in most dimensions," she shrugged weakly.

“St-still.. I'm sorry”, a faint shake of the head answered him.

 


	9. Chapter #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life is making it a bit hard to write at the moment!

“Di-Did you read the paragraph on the backside?” the spontaneous theme change drew all attention to Rick, who came back with a glass of Coke.

“Wh-what?” Morticia knew he was talking about her letter and turned around, taking the glass of his hand. “For go-godsake Morty... You're so upset about it and then you do-UUURP-don't read it probably?” he waved the paper in front of her.

“You ca-can object to that,” she blinked several times. “Seriously?” her eyes became bigger as he walked past her and dropped back onto his chair.

The letter was dropped next to his coffee, which he picked up again. “Don't you wanna join us?”, a fine red settle on her cheeks and she sat down in the other free armchair.

Morty felt so out of place, what his grandfather did not know was that he had asked Summer if they would visit him because he was afraid to come alone. So it seemed that Rick had more to do than he had expected, it was no wonder that the female version of himself had her problems in her dimension. Nowhere did have a Morty a simple and easy life, but somewhere he felt that there was more behind this conversation that they should have hear. Something way more private that he could imagined.

“If-If we-”, Morty cleared his throat and felt his sister's intense gaze. “If we disturb you, we could also go”, his voice became much quieter.

“Wh-what? Gosh.. No I-I I'm sorry!” Morticia looked down at the glass full of Coke in her hands. “If I had known you would be here I would have come around later. I didn't want to interfere,” he looked up and over to her. The version of himself couldn't have been more prudent.

“Nonsense... We-we'll talk about it later, okay?” Rick looked back at the letter on the table. “You both need to know,” he caught the attention from his grandchildren again. “Morticia has some sort of... a difficult background story,” Summers look was more questioning, before her eyes went back to the brunette.

A faint smile laid on her lips, she took a sip from her glass and just shook her head. “B-But that's not important.. I think y-you two missed your grandfather, right?” the redhead cocked her head slightly.

“Of course we did, but we also didn't know that he chose a dimension in which you're a girl,” the annoyed grumbling of the elders of the group was ignored by Summer.

“I-” he leaned back. “I just made a bad research, th-UUURP-that's all. Sorry Morty”, again she shook her head.

“I-it's okay, I know what you want to say,” this wasn't their first conversation about different dimensions and his original family.

“But- but what exactly brings you here?”, Rick turned his gaze to the two people on the sofa. An issue that Morty did not want to discuss in the amount of people, something he didn't want to discuss with Rick as well and he hoped that Rick just would to leave it this way.

“We-well. .. w-we just missed you?” and this wasn't a lie. He probably missed him more than his sister, but she also said she missed the adventures and talks she had with Rick, after all he was gone for a year now.

“Exactly. We wanted to see how you're doing here and it seems that your new family is making a good job until now,” at least the tidy living room spoke for a change in his life. Back then, the room of their grandfather always had been a mess, only his garage was cleaned up for his research and experiments. Even his spaceship was a totally mess.

“I'm just trying to avoid old mistakes,” the topic still bothered him and his grandson. The while mood swayed slowly in a direction in which everyone didn't want it to be.

“I-I-” Morticia took a deep breath and turned her gaze to the two siblings sitting in front of her in the sofa. Her gaze was answered immediately, questioningly and skeptically.   
“I'm glad that he's here,” she admitted, feeling the heat in her face that intensified by every second.

“He... Rick gave me so much. My family is.. not like yours, not like it should be. I also know you have stress with your parents, disagreements, but..”, the brown iris looked down at her own hands. “But you have parents who love and appreciate you. I have a mother who blaming herself for not protecting me and a father who-” she bit her lower lip.   
“A father who did things a father should not do and a sister that became pretty desperate with me,” again Morticia wriggled a faint smile.

“But thanks to Rick I have someone who is there.. who doesn't blame me, who doesn't want to lecture me and someone who supports me, so I just want you to... to-” her hands gently clenched into fists.

“That you Morty... don't be to angry with him. I-I know what he did, he talked to me about everything, but... Rick loves you, just like you Summer. He loves you both even if he's an absolute asshole,” the last comment elicited a loud grunt from Rick.

“Excuse me?” the monobrow pulled up on one side.

“I-I know.. that.. I became aware of th-that as he was gone. That's why.. I'm here. I want.. Rick to be-become a part of our lives again.. b-but,” originally he wanted to take him back. Even though he was in another dimension to start a new life, Morty wanted to take him back to their dimension. But this wasn't an option anymore. With this small and simple speech of his doppelganger he understood very well which part Rick had in her life and this was just the same way he felt about his grandfather.

Had he even noticed? Rick was a genius, he wouldn't not see that she had more feelings, feelings for him that went beyond the normal relationship between grandfather and granddaughter.

“B-but you... or rather all of your family... you need him as much as we do,” his word just hit the mark. The brief, cursory look was enough and he knew exactly how she felt. They were always very similar – even if they didn't have the same gender.

“Morty, but you-,” Summer didn't get further than the eldest person in the room cleared his throat.

“Just because I live here now – URRRP – do-doesn't mean I'm not capable for you. Y-you both are welcomed here as also Morticia is,” the relieve and happy looks of his grandchildren were almost too much for him.

“Thanks Rick,” what must had happen in this one year. He couldn't shake off the thought that his own grandson also hid more behind his behavior, something he didn't want to share and also the reason he asked him to leave.

But that did not matter in the moment, it just seemed to change in a positive direction and that's what mattered, right? “B-But.. I think we-we should go now Summer! They also got something important to discuss,” and Morty didn't had the letter in mind. It were these feelings Morticia had told him with just one look and that he understood so well.

Without even waiting for a verbal response from his sister, he rose from his the couch cushion and smiled broadly at his grandfather. “Next time we'll be staying longer,” a loud and disgruntled grumbling of Summer made him more nervous than he wanted.

“S-sure thing. As I said, yo-UUURP-you're always welcome here,” Rick rose from his seat and walked to the door of the small living room.

“I hope we'll see us soon again, I really need to ask you a few questions,” Summer couldn't help but pat Morticia on the head an she earned a little giggle. “Su-sure,” she replied, looking as the two walked out of the room.

“Co-come back whenever you like,” he put his hands into the pockets of his labcoat. For a moment, they seemed to hesitat before Summer and Morty embraced the elder and both smiled at him.   
  
“We really missed you Grandpa!”, the joy of the reunion had still not left her face.

“But you better take care of her now, see you soon, okay?” she nudged Morty with her right hand. Shortly hesitated the smaller one as he get the portal-gun Rick made for them and opened a portal. “Ti-till then,” the two siblings stepped through the green and disappeared.

In the background he could hear the glass, which was placed on the table and felt not even ten seconds later a look on his neck. Now or never.

“Morty,” as her name had left his lips he turned around. The younger one stood in the door to the living room and smiled weakly at him. “W-What's up?” with each step he came closer o her, she became more nervous.

But he could see it in her face, as if she knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to talk about because this sweet and seductive red formed his way to her cheeks and she took a few steps back and pushed against the door frame.

He didn't want to scare her when the scientist stopped just two steps away from her and looked directly at her, the brown who was looking at him so insecure and embarrassed.

“What is this-” Rick searched for the right words. “Between us?”

 


	10. Chapter #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again. I'm feeling sick for taking so much time just to write a sex scene.. whoops.  
> Well! Finally it goes on, the next chapter is also on the way and hopefully it didn't take such a long time then.

His question seemed to have hit the mark, he could see the younger one trying to find an answer that wasn't the truth. Just like she always started when she was lying, her fingers tugged the hem of her skirt, her heart that beat quietly but audibly faster and her breathing, which hardly accelerated noticeably.

“W-what.. what ex-exactly do-do you mean?” he hadn't expected a counter question, but she wouldn't get away with it anyway. He took another step closer and heard the hectic breathing the next moment. “What I mean?” his right hand lay on the door frame above her.  
“Tell me,” Rick leaned down slightly.

The brown briefly hit the cool blue before she turned her head to the side and felt that her body started to tremble. A mixture of nervousness and a wave of heat suddenly spread through her and embarrassed she squeezed her thighs together, taking a deep breath.

“Ri-Rick.. I-I- th-that wasn't my intention,” her voice almost failed when the others left hand came to rest on her hip. From the corner of her eye she looked up at the elder. “You- you always cause th-this warm feeling, ma-making me want to be closer to you,” her little confession was forbidden sweet. Even at her age, did she know what she was saying to him?

“Is that so?” he leaned forward. His head stopped next to hers and he breath warm breath against her cheek, her ear and felt the tremor that was going through her body.  
The fleeting and quiet, barely audible gasp was heard, this small and sweet sound made him shiver, it went straight to his center but he could control himself. But she couldn't.  
Her body language was clear and it didn't make it easier – for both of them. Rick barely had a grip on himself around his granddaughter, but now seeing her standing in front of him, her eyes fixed on the ground and her thighs gently pressed together.  
  
“Ri-Rick,” the wide brown irises looked up at him with so much confusion, lust and also a feeling that the older man hadn't seen in ages. A kind of care and love that Morticia had certainly never given to anyone and now had chosen him of all people.

“What exactly do you want from me?” his voice was lower than usual and he could see the effect immediately. The weak trembling which grew stronger and the younger one caught her breath, trying to keep it even.

“Y-You.. I-I,” the light stuttering, searching for the right words. The tension that was in the young body in this moment could be felt in the air, he knew that he expected so much from her in this second, but he couldn't stand the situation anymore.  
Morticia and he couldn't go on like this and unfortunately his granddaughter had to tell him what she wanted so he could work something out for them.

“Ma-make- make me yours.. I-I- I want to belong to you,” he must be dreaming. Did the brunette know what she was saying? What she was offering and what threshold he have to cross to fulfill her desire?

“Mo-Morty,” it was difficult to suppress the burping, but he narrowed his eyes briefly before he got just closer to her. His upper body pressed against the smaller one, he could feel her loud and fast heartbeat and felt his own doing the same.  
“Are you sure?” Rick pushed his hip forward, heard the gasp and felt the tentative nod next to his head. “Pl-please.”

The last doubts, the last spark of sense in his mind that told him to hold back, to not give in just died the second he heard her plea. He would give her everything she wanted, not entirely unselfish for sure.

His hand gripped the younger woman's hips, pushing her against the wood and made her feel his own excitement, the trembling that took over her body and elicited another longing gasp from her.

“Co-could w-we go to your room?” cute, so fucking cute. It was almost unbelievable that he was talking to a young woman, but he had not forgotten her words back then. When he'd only been here for a few weeks and she'd confessed that she had never consensual sex and now she wanted to give her first time to him. Insane.

“Everything you want,” a breath that gave her goosebumps. Still, he barely broke the gap when his right hand lay under her chin, forcing her to look at him. The brown eyes carried so much longing, her lips were slightly open that was exactly what he wanted to change. He greedily pressed his own against hers, feeling the soft resistance, the hesitation when he wanted to intensify the kiss, but his granddaughter enjoyed the new feeling.

Without resistance she let herself be guided during the kiss, down the hall to the door behind where his bedroom was hidden.

Shivering, Morticia's left hand grabbed the door handle and opened it more or less skillfully, only to be pushed in faster and more impatiently towards the bed.

Her legs bumped against the soft edge and she released the kiss, the blush in her face turned much darker and the uncertainty in her eyes betrayed her more to the older man than she wanted.

“Everything at-” Rick grimaced, ran his thumbs over the waistband of the jeans skirt.  
“Everything at your pace, okay?” his words seemed to be enough, she nodded weakly. Her arms cautiously wrapped around his neck, this time it was her turn to pull him into a deep and intense kiss where Rick quickly gained the upper hand.

Her mouth that hesitantly opened for him, his tongue that had quickly won the dominance in the small fight and all the lovely, quiet noises she made were swallowed in the hungry kiss.

Impatiently the hands of the scientist pushed them under the yellow shirt, stroking it up a bit to meet the soft and pure skin, purposefully making their way up just to stop at her arms.

It was Rick releasing the kiss this time, pressing his lips briefly to the flushed cheek before he pulled the shirt over her head without much resistance, dropping it carelessly on the floor also causing goosebumps on his partner.

The older man caught the arms that wanted to wrap around her torso, wanting to hid the bra he grinned crookedly at her. “Wh-what do you want to hide from me?”

The fingers of her right hand intertwined with his as she slowly lowered the left together with his. “I-I'm sorry.. I-I.. I'm just nervous,” she managed to whisper as his left hand lay on her shoulder.

“You don't have to be sweetie, you look gorgeous”, and his words shouldn't just flatter her. Morticia was incredibly pretty, even if she had low self-esteem, she was able to stage herself well and had done it today. A white lace bra hid under the usual yellow shirt which Rick would remove next to reveal more of her soft and light skin.

The hand from her shoulder and the one that held hers moved on to her bra straps, followed them down just to open it up the next moment and brush it off her shoulders.

The blue in his eyes immediately looked down, the small breasts that fit her perfectly and the small nubs that immediately stand up when the cool air hit them. “Ri-Rick,” he looked up again, seen the uncertainty in her eyes.

“Yo-you're going to be my de-death Morty.. I need so ge-get more of you,” hearing his words embarrassed her. For such a long time and more than often the younger one had imagined what it would be like to this close to her grandfather, so often it were her own fingers that brought her to the edge, although if it was always Rick in her thoughts.

But being able to feel this now, his look on her body, the hands that gently and yet dominantly massaging her breasts, the fingers that lay around the small buds and rubbed them in between it made her shiver, elicited a soft moan.

It had to be a dream, every second she would wake up in her bed, needing and wanting more just to take care of it herself, but that moment never came. Not even when it was a pair of lips nibbled on the skin of her neck, causing goosebumps down her back. The pressure on her chest suddenly increased and the brunette lost her balance.

With a soft, indefinable sound she landed on the soft blanket, looked up and swallowing when her gaze caught the middle of the older man's body.

“Se-seeing something you like?” this smug grin made her crazy. How could anyone be so convinced of himself? Nevertheless it was exactly as he asked, the excitement, anticipation of what was to come in combination with the clearly visible bulge in his pants made her tremble.

If she hadn't been excited by their little make-out session she would be now. She herself felt the wetness and heat in the particular place and if Rick wasn't as excited as she was, she might be have been embarrassed, but seeing him like that.. made Morticia proud. Of having such an impact on him.

The way she stared at him, she felt his gaze and she couldn't help but grinning and looking back up at him. “Ta-take a picture.. it last longer,” the corner of his mouth twitched briefly before the took off his lab coat and sweater just to drop it carelessly on the floor.

“Hmh.. no.. otherwise it- UURP – it would fall into wrong hands and I don't-don't like sharing,” the scientist bridged the distance to the bed. Without a word the young woman slid further back to make some room for him, which Rick immediately took.

He pushed his granddaughter's legs apart to take place between them and lean over the smaller form. Helpless and embarrassed, she turned her had to the side, felt the warm breath on her neck up to her ear.

“You don't ha-have to be ashamed.. you're so incredibly cute,” the little protest sound on his words was ignored when he finally wanted to finish what he started.

Rick was dominant, impatient and an asshole most of the time, but in some moments he knew what to do, how to do things with care and caution. It was logical for him that he couldn't do what he was doing with lovers before, there wasn't just anyone laying beneath him.

Nevertheless he could hardly pull himself together when his hands wandered down her body, briefly stroking her breasts with the aim of reaching the denim skirt and opening it. The older man's mouth didn't remain idle and turned to her neck, down her shoulder and straight to her right breast. Flicking his tongue over the hardening nipple and gently biting, sucking it just to hear the whimpering that Morty couldn't keep to herself. He felt the young body writhing under him, that she arched her back and pressed her pelvis against the bed when his fingers opened the button of the skirt.

Undeterred, Rick no longer wanted to wait. The button and zipper were quickly undone and the annoying fabric pulled down over her butt until he got stuck over his own legs and grumbled.

“Pu-pull your legs together sweetheart,” bringing some distance between himself and his granddaughter, he watched as she followed his request, raising her legs and pressing them together. The brunette gently leaned on her feet as he pulled the fabric down to reveal the white panties that could be seen under the thin tights.

His fingers touched the waistband of said panties and pulled them down slightly, got the fabric off as well and looked up at her to make sure it wasn't to much he was asking from her. As with the skirt she lifted up slightly, her eyes narrowed as the fabric moved down over her knees and was knocked down on the floor as well.

Morticia's heart was pounding so loud, the color on her cheeks was still full intense and it was up to her to look up at the other, biting her lower lip. Unintentionally her grandfather liked his lips at the sight of this beautiful and pure woman lying beneath him.

His pants tightened from second to second, the more his gaze drifted down her body, her legs still pressed together, he could not catch a glimpse of what was crying for his attention. Laying his hands gently on her knees, a brief searching look up to her and he could see the weak nod and with minimal pressure he pulled her trembling legs apart.

“Hnn,” the embarrassment was written all over Morticia's face when she realized what was happening. It was really the first time that she opened up to someone like that, completely voluntarily and out of her own pleasure. “Fu-fuck.. if you could see yourself just now,” slowly all the forbidden compliments became to much for her.

“Ri-Rick please..” breathing heavily and hesitantly, she looked back down at the older man. “Qu-quit the sma-smalltalk and ge-get to the point, y-yes?” why did he have to talk so much?

Although she had expected it to be like this, hearing all these things was embarrassing because they were so unfamiliar and she simply didn't know how to handle it. Compliments or sweet words weren't part of her love life in the past.

A suppressed gasp left her red lips when she felt warm breath at the center of her body, her head sank deeper into her grandfather's soft pillow and she whimpered as the skillful, warm tongue slipped through her wet lips.  
“The-then let's get down to business,” murmured the deep voice and she nearly came from the next gesture. He repeated the action, his hands resting on her thighs to his right and left, gently caressing the soft skin. It wouldn't take long to tickle the first orgasm from her and he knew that – inexperience was always hard to hide.

For no other reason did his tongue find his target, licked the little nub that twitched beneath his action and received at loud, high moan from his granddaughter. But that was not all he got, the next moment his lips wrapped around the nerve bundle and sucked.  
Surprised by the wave of feelings, the heat and tension flowing through the young body were simply gone in the next seconds.

An intense, unexpected and violent climax rushed though her, Rick kept trying to get every last of the sweet new wetness that she was offering for him. “Hmm.. you-you even taste sweet,” his words didn't help. Weakly she tried to squeeze her legs together, but as he slowly straightened up he held them further apart.  
Nonetheless, he broke the contact completely when he opened his pants, noticing the younger woman's gaze, which tried to get up on her trembling elbows, watching him as he took off his pants and shorts in one smooth movement, leaving them on the floor.

The slow and heavy breathing, the furtive look made Rick grin broadly as he sat down and watched over tat her defiantly. Their eyes met and she swallowed he bait, shakily straightened up before she was crawling over to him, the brown never interrupted eye contact with the cool blue ones.

“Do I- do I have to -UUUURP- do everything by myself?” his words hit the mark. Two trembling hands lay on his thighs, her gaze still not deviating as she breathed a kiss against the warm lips before Morticia put her head against his chest. “N-no,” a timid answer as her hands moved up against the skin. The hair on his skin, his chest felt softer than expected on her hands, the brunette closed her eyes as her right hand finally reached her goal.

Hesitantly and a bit unsettled her fingers wrapped around the pulsating shaft, moving slightly up and down just to be greeted by an low and deep rumble as an answer for her actions.

“Y-you.. you can't do anything wr-wrong sweetheart,” could he read her mind?  
Inspired by his words she became braver, more experimental and ran her fingers over the heated skin faster, somehow with a bit more or less pressure. Rick tensed slightly, pushing his hip and his hands rested on her waist to pull her even closer.

Immediately he felt the wetness, noticed how she pushes herself lightly against his thigh to get more, more friction at the point where she still haven't had enough. “Ta-take what you wa-want sweetie,” his voice in her ear made her whimper. But she was impatient, excited and didn't want to wait any longer. Gently she loosened her fingers, thanks to the help of the scientist she managed to climb probably onto his lap and her hands lay on his shoulders, searching for support.

Slowly she moved against him, teasing him to let his hard length slip through the wet gap and she almost came again. “G-God,” her eyes still tightly closed and her head pressed against the hairy chest she only whimpered loudly.

“Ri-Rick's enough sweetie,” he didn't want to wait anymore. Letting her repeat the little gesture again before getting a hold of her hip and pushing his own up he heard the gasping breath and grinned.

He rarely showed so much self-control. But he felt her tense and trying to classify the new feeling. “Y-you're ok-okay?” her head was firmly pressed against his broad chest, he felt the immense tremor of her body. Soft and gently his thumbs stroked over the skin of her hips. She didn't answer, instead she pushed herself further down and felt how easily his whole size was swallowed by her own heat, filling t to an extent that she had never experienced before.

“Fu-fuck Mo-Moorty.. y-you're so tight,” a weak and quietly giggle was all he could hear. Embarrassed and with a sweet smile on her face she raised her head just to felt Rick's forhead leaning against hers. “You-you feel so good.. so-so deep inside..” Morticia didn't trust her voice but could clearly see that a fine and barely noticeable red was laying on his cheeks.   
  
“We didn't ev-even started yet”, just to tease her he pushed his hip up, hearing the soft and sweet groan. Before he could bring another word over his lips she pressed hers against his and he lifted herself at the same moment, letting him nearly slide out of her wet walls entirely just to sink back again, with more pressure than before and causing them both to gasp and moan.

The older one dropped his head back, gasping quietly as his granddaughter moaned uninhibitedly and loudly, completely giving in to the feeling of wanting and lust that devour her.  
Just wanting to experience that incredible feeling from before, ,when it didn't need much for the scientist to put her on the edge. The fact that the grip on her hip grew stronger was only noticed when she felt him leading her through her movement, wanting to get more for both of them.

He changed the angle slightly and felt her walls clench around his hard member, the breathing of the young woman above him faltering and becoming more hectic. This was exactly the sweet spot he wanted to hit.

“Fuu-fuuuck Ri—Rick!” the knuckles on her fingers turned white with the pressure she was exerting, but somehow she need to go with this pressure inside her. Feeling the tension and desire building up so fast, with every movement of the length inside her, with every push and lowering of her hips Rick pushed over this sweet spot, bringing her closer. “I-I-” Morticia gasped.

“Come on.. co-come for me baby,” he didn't want to miss the it this time. The blue studied every little reaction as the teeth pressed into her lower lip to suppress the louder noises coming from her throat, the sweet moans and pants. How she had closed her eyes so she hadn't to look at him, the bright blush on her face and the fine sweat that ran down over her forehead, to her neck over her breasts just to disappear between them.

The sight was too much even for a seasoned man, her head slumped back as she surrendered to the feeling, her orgasm hitting her hard and she moaned his name over and over again, not stopping her own efforts to bring him to the edge as well.

“In-inside.. pl-please Ri-Rick.. co-come inside me,” this little, sweet request was all it takes. He firmly pressed the young body against his, growling her name and burying himself deep inside her as the warm and firm tightness consumed his climax. Pressing his head against her shoulder he felt her twitching on his lap, she couldn't help but moan as the warmth was spreading inside her and she smiled contentedly, exhausted as he put her arms around him to hug him tightly.

There was a moment of silence, only the heavy and hesitant breathing of the two lovers was heard as she giggled again and got the scientist's attention. “W-what's so funny?”

Breathing a kiss on his cheek, she leaned back just to look at him before closing her eyes. “I-I always th-thought you- you would last longer,” what?

The right hand from her hip went up to pinch her side, causing another giggle and she lightly bumped him in the chest.  
“I-Is this my fault?” even this tiny bit of complacency didn't suit her, but he had to admit that he would like to see her that way more often. “D-don't get cocky.. it's also the-the fact th-that I'm not used to it an-anymore,” a grin was his reaction and he felt her lips against his again.

“Th-thank you Rick,” his hand stroked through her hair. “I can't- I can't deny you such a sweet request baby.”

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone likes to share any sort of community, where I can finally put all my thoughts for my thirst for C-137cest, or other Rick and Morty stuff - please leave a comment!  
> Even if someone know some discord, I'm feeling lonely all alone with my thirst and since tumblr isn't what it was.. xD  
> So if you can give me anything I would be rather happy, meeting people having the same strange otp and stuff is pretty nice from time to time!


End file.
